<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to Romania by FreshlyJuicedBeetles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518926">Return to Romania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshlyJuicedBeetles/pseuds/FreshlyJuicedBeetles'>FreshlyJuicedBeetles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romanian History, Vlad the impaler, romanian culture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshlyJuicedBeetles/pseuds/FreshlyJuicedBeetles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard must return to Romania.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Integra Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return to Romania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alucard was going back to Romania.</p><p>It filled him with a heady mixture of dread and excitement. He was eager to see his homeland once again in nearly two hundred years, but did he deserve a homecoming? Did he deserve to take in its mountainous beauty, to smell and breathe in its fresh air? In his mind, the answer was no, absolutely not. However, Alucard had no such choice. Integra was meeting with the Romanian President, Prime Minister, and head of the military. After a widely rumored vampire attack, industrious country folk took on the task of protecting themselves. After one too many humans were mistaken for vampires were killed and bodies wrongly desecrated, Hellsing was asked to step in.</p><p>It was a short three-hour flight from London to Bucharest, taken at the end of the day to allow Integra to finish up some work before leaving headquarters. It also meant Alucard would be awake to arrive in Romania, something he did not want to miss.</p><p>"I know this is something nice for you, Alucard, but I want you to remember that we're here to clean up a mess you made. Any true vampires we may have to deal with are ones that you likely created or were sired from one." Integra said.</p><p>"Oh, right, blame me for the vampire pandemic." Alucard teased, both knowing full well that he was, indeed, to blame.</p><p>"Entering Romanian airspace. Welcome home, Count," the pilot announced.</p><p>Alucard looked through the window, and his heart began to thunder once more in his chest. It was only ancient trees and mountains and scattered villages at that point in the journey, but he knew where he was. Alucard felt a sense of home that he only felt with Integra.</p><p>Alucard never took his eyes off the scenery below him as it transformed into towns and cities. Bucharest emerged as a bustling and bright metropolis from the forests. Soon, they landed at Aurel Vlaicu International Airport, where a town car was waiting for them. It was the only trip where attendants were not shocked or confused by the presence of a coffin with the luggage. On behalf of the Prime Minister, they were put up in the best hotel Bucharest had to offer. Integra went to bed soon after arriving. Alucard wanted to take a walk around the city and immerse himself back into his culture but decided it would be too tempting for him. It was the weekend of Great Union Day, Romania's national holiday. People would be out celebrating. Instead, he placed a chair by the window and watched the city below until the sun rose.</p><p>Alucard retired to his coffin a little after dawn. That day, he and Integra would meet with the Prime Minister, President, and military head to discuss their vampire problem, though later that evening, to accommodate Alucard. Integra continued to work remotely as Alucard slept.</p><p>Integra loaned Alucard his signet ring and the gold medallion on a blood-red silk ribbon for the conference. These artifacts were taken from Alucard by van Helsing. She was feeling generous.</p><p>"Should I bring the facial hair back, Master? I want them to recognize me."</p><p>"I think they'd recognize you even in this form, Alucard," Integra answered.</p><p>Alucard was starting to get into a mood as they were driven to the meeting. He watched out the window as the city lived. He was not impressed. Between the well-lit streets and bustling businesses, there was litter, some people who were homeless, and more than one building looked like it needed repair. Of course, he knew, every city in the world had those problems. In fact, Bucharest may have been handling it the same if not better than anywhere else. However, if he were running the place, none of that would be happening.</p><p>"Something is bothering you." Integra said, "I can feel it."</p><p>"Nothing is the matter," Alucard answered evenly.</p><p>"You're lying."</p><p>"I am not."</p><p>"Uh-huh," Integra intoned sarcastically as she lit a cigarillo.</p><p>They pulled up to the Palace of the Parliament.</p><p>Integra grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Don’t be an ass.” She said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“If he’s running my country right, I won’t,” Alucard answered simply, straightening his collar and clothes.</p><p>“<em>You</em> didn’t even run your country right,” Integra hissed as they got out of the car.</p><p>Aides greeted them and escorted them inside.</p><p>They were led down a hallway and into a meeting room. The room was dominated by a long, glossy wooden table with leather executive chairs all around it. The room had no windows, and the door was guarded on the outside. A large flat-screen TV was secured to one wall and in each corner was a Romanian flag. The leaders immediately stood up as though they were waiting anxiously.</p><p>“Sir Hellsing,” The President said, shaking her hand, “I thank you for taking the time to meet with us.”</p><p>Integra took a step back, allowing Alucard to be in full view of the President and the others, “Mr. President, please allow me to introduce you to Vlad III Drăculea, but we call him Alucard.” She said with a hint of pride in her voice.</p><p>The President was impressed by Integra’s proper pronunciation and accent but was more in awe of the being in front of him.</p><p>Alucard looked the man up and down, “He’ll do.” Alucard decided and took a seat.</p><p>Everyone followed suit, the President clearly thrown off by Alucard’s comment.</p><p>“You mentioned a vampire problem?” Integra asked.</p><p>“Well, yes and no,” The Prime Minister answered, “We do have authentic vampires in Romania, but from what we can tell, they largely keep to themselves. It’s the people who <em>think </em>they’ve encountered a vampire.”</p><p>“I can’t ask you to be at our beck and call. If you make enough waves, word will get to the village people that someone is doing something about the ‘vampires,’ and they will stop taking matters into their own hands. I’m not concerned with people who live in the cities. It’s those who live deep in the mountains which were fed their ancestors tales of vampires and were never socialized to believe otherwise.” The President explained.</p><p>“We want Alucard to be seen.” The military leader interjected, “You can shapeshift, correct?” He asked Alucard directly, “if the village people see who they think is Vlad the Impaler protecting them, it all goes away.” He said with a wave of his hands.</p><p>“Despite your unorthodox methods, they want you to return to power. They say their ancestors felt safe with you ruling.” The President said.</p><p>“Impaling people and torturing them for the slightest offensive is far from unorthodox. You don’t need to indulge him, Mr. President.” Integra said, her arms crossed. “In fact, I ask that you don’t. If his presence were not imperative, he would not be here. I will allow Alucard to make…appearances, like some sort of viral cryptid, to calm your people. If he needs to deal with an unruly vampire, I will allow that as well.”</p><p>Integra turned to Alucard, “Did you have any other ideas?”</p><p>“None,” Alucard replied. He was staring daggers at the President, who was obviously trying not to look at the vampire. Alucard was more concerned with Romania, thus allowing his own thoughts to filter through to Integra's side of the bond. He wanted to ask the leaders hard-hitting questions about how Romania was truly faring without him. He was starting to wonder if the Prime Minister looked Turkish or if it was just him.</p><p>“That leads me to our next discussion. The Voivode still has living family. Would he like to meet them? Something of a great-granddaughter named Ilona.” It was not lost on Alucard or Integra that they spoke only to her as though Alucard was not there. Most people did. It seemed to be some sort of coping mechanism to pretend he was not there. They were afraid of him and had to work up the courage to speak to him.</p><p>“I do not believe that it would be beneficial for either Alucard or his family,” Integra stated, leaving no room for further discussion.</p><p>“Right. Well. As I am sure you are both aware, tomorrow is Great Union Day, our national holiday. There will be a parade, and I want you both to be my guests of honor.”</p><p>Integra nodded, “Yes, we can be there.”</p><p>Alucard was silent the entire way back to the hotel. Integra did not press him, knowing he was thinking something over, and allowed him his space to do so.</p><p>“Master, please allow me to see my family.” Alucard finally spoke later that night.</p><p>“Why do you care?” Integra asked, genuine curiosity in her voice. Alucard only cared about a handful of people. Why these strangers?</p><p>“I may have stopped being human, but I never stopped being a father.”</p><p>Integra was silent. “I need to make up an excuse. She cannot know about you. I will meet with her, and you can hide in the shadows. That’s all I can give you.”</p><p>Alucard undid the medallion around his neck. “Give her the medallion,” Alucard said. “There’s your reason. Tell her you found it.”</p><p>Integra analyzed the medallion, “Is it worth anything?” She asked, turning it over in her hands.</p><p>Alucard shrugged, “Only for its age and craftsmanship. It has no historical value. I bought it before I purchased the Carfax Abbey. It was my attempt to look like a count.”</p><p>“I will call the President and have him set up a meeting,” Integra said.</p><p>“Thank you, my Master. I do appreciate it.” Alucard said with a bow of his head.</p><p>The next morning came, and they were to attend the Great Union celebration and to meet Ilona. Held in the same meeting room as the day previous, Integra and Alucard arrived first. Outside the Parliament, vendors were setting up for the celebration as a stage and podium were wired for sound. The vampire hid in a dark corner as soon as he heard movement outside the door.</p><p>Aides ushered in a woman who looked to be in her forties. Integra was jarred about how similar Ilona and Alucard looked. It was apparent they were related. She had the same raven hair and facial structure. Integra half expected that Ilona was really Alucard, and Integra was on the receiving end of one of his pranks.</p><p>“Hello Ilona, my name is Sir Integra. I believe I have something that rightly belongs to you.” Integra left no room for Ilona to ask any questions about who exactly she was and how she had such a thing before pulling out a velvet necklace box. She even left out her surname to be cautious.</p><p>Ilona opened it and her dark eyes widened. “Did this belong to…?” She asked in heavily accented English.</p><p>Integra nodded, “It did.”</p><p>Ilona was at a loss for words, “I thank you for this.” She was silent as she looked at the medallion.</p><p>“I know he’s here,” Ilona announced. “I know the rumors that he’s still alive. You don’t need to hide him from me.”</p><p>Integra sighed, hating the disproportionate feeling of age between herself and Ilona. It was a foreign feeling for her, something she had not felt in years. “For your sake and his own, I cannot allow you to meet him. I cannot allow that bond to form and ultimately break. He cannot be there for you; he cannot answer the questions I know are burning to be asked. He is, first and foremost, in punishment, for what he did as Vlad III and what he did as Count Dracula. Also, I fear for his wellbeing if you were to rebuke him. He is a monster, in every sense of the word, Ilona, not one to be proud of. I need you to understand that.”</p><p>“You love him,” Ilona stated.</p><p>Integra was taken aback.</p><p>“No one can speak so plainly unless it was about someone they love, truly. And your concern for him as well. He saved you, didn’t he?”</p><p>“Well, he tried to eat me first,” Integra answered. “But yes, he has saved me more times than I care to admit.”</p><p>“3,” Alucard whispered in her ear, chuckling.</p><p>Ilona nodded and stood up, smiling at the medallion. She looked up at Integra. “Be careful. The first woman to love him threw herself out a window,” Ilona teased, a smirk on her face that Integra only saw on Alucard.</p><p>Integra was speechless once more, her mouth agape. She fought for words as Alucard pulled his shadows from the corner. Still hidden, he gently stroked Ilona’s cheek. She froze, looking to Integra, who only smiled knowingly.</p><p>“I like her,” Alucard said cheerfully once the doors closed.</p><p>Immediately after the meeting, Integra and Alucard were ushered outside where the Great Union celebration was held. Banners in colors of the Romanian flag decorated the Parliament building. The actual flag was everywhere to be seen. A large crowd had already amassed, twirling mini flags. A choir was getting set up.</p><p>Of course, many people wondered who these strange people were, the man in red and riding boots and the beautiful but intimidating young woman standing next to their President, but Alucard knew. Alucard knew as he held his hand over his unbeating heart, scanning the crowd of civilians as he sang along in Romanian to the national anthem.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>